Considerate disposal of diapers poses an unsolved problem particularly as far as disposable diapers associated with an integrally attached sealed envelope is concerned. There are presently no effective integral sealing means to insure the airtightness of such a disposable envelope, following the containment of the used diaper.
Improvements relating to disposable diapers have been directed primarily to the areas of absorbency, softness and elastic form fitting features around the legs, as well as the means for securing the diaper in its use position, about the waist of the inant. There are no known successful efforts at providing an integral means for insuring the sealing of an attached disposal envelope, to preclude the passage or leakage of fluids which, in addition to being effective, also meets with complete satisfaction of the attending party.
Without an adequate sealing of the disposal envelope, the formation of disagreeable odors will obviously be of paramount concern and presents a problem that must be addressed.